


the one who lived

by Julha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear, angsty, its close to harry's yk, made to draco's birthday, malfoy's prophecy pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julha/pseuds/Julha
Summary: When the Prophecy came all it bringed with was pain and fear.or the one where draco came to life to close to the prophecy's date.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, malfoy family - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	the one who lived

**Author's Note:**

> also posted in portuguese on spirit fanfictions by me, dont worry   
> was writed to draco's birthday in 2018

“ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ ”

When the words came to an end Narcissa could feel the eyes of the others death eather burning her skin. Dark Lord was the only one focused only in Severus, not that this stoped her from fearing for the child inside her. She was six months pregnant. She wanted to cry.

Could feel Lucius' hand pressing her one under the table, his face was still impassive but she felt the dread running over him.

_Born at the end of the seventh month._

When the Lord's red eyes rested on her for a measly second, she almost wept. She kept her face high, as she was expected to do with the Black blood running in her veins. Lucius' grip on her hand intensified. "I'm here." She knew he was trying to comfort her, but it only made it all worse. They were in April. The Lord ended the meeting with a dark smile on his lips. A shiver ran down the Malfoys' spine and the taste of vomit kissed the back of their throats.

(...)

Lucius heard Narcissa crying, that sound stoped him in his track. She sang a lullaby while caressing her belly, tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheek. That vision made him want to cry. Seeing the so imposing Narcissa Black helpless in that way destroyed all the barriers he had.

(...)

The birth of Draconis Abraxas Malfoy was the happiest day of Lucius and Narcissa's life. His eyes were pure silver, the skin so white it was scaring to touch, as if it would break at the smallest touch. His head was covered with only a fluff invisible to the eyes. Both parents cried, they cried of love. They cried of relief. Because their little boy was no longer at risk. Their boy came early with eight months in the beginning of the sixth month. That day the mansion was colored with happiness and love.


End file.
